The Price We're Ready To Pay
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: Pour les besoins de cette histoire, je vais devoir modifier grandement l'oeuvre originale ainsi que sa chronologie (la possibilité de rétrécir à cause de l'apotoxine 4869 sera supprimé) et les supposés connaissances de Shiho sur l'Organisation seront grandement réduites. L'histoire sera transposée en 2015, je précise pour ce qui concerne la technologie. OC est personnage principal.
1. Prologue

_AN : Meitantei Conan ne m'appartient pas. Mais le personnage principale et quelques autres sont de moi._

 **Prologue : La conviction d'assumer un choix**

Un jeune garçon ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée d'un vieil entrepôt neutralisant dans le même geste un criminel et se faufila à l'intérieur du bâtiment, où il assomma un autre criminel à l'aide d'une batte de baseball, puis il ouvrit la porte de la cave... il avait le sentiment qu'une fois qu'il passerait l'obstacle qui lentement pivotait sur ses gonds... sa vie changerait. Il n'avait pas imaginé a qu'elle point il avait raison, dans un sens un gamin de treize ans ne pouvait pas imaginé la vision qui était désormais devant lui. Et c'est ce jour-là, qu'il mourut... ou tout du moins c'est ce jour-là que l'enfant de treize ans qu'il était... mourut.

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Neuf ans plus tard.

Dans une nuit sans lune, quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, à la périphérie de Tokyo, se trouvait un bâtiment qui semblé aussi gris, inhospitalier et emplit de tristesse qu'une prison.

À l'intérieur de ce bâtiment se trouvait un homme plutôt baraqué de taille moyenne affublé d'un manteau noir recouvrant une chemise rouge sombre presque comme la couleur du sang qui viendrait de sortir d'une blessure et une cravate toute simple, complètement noir. Bien qu'il fût en intérieur depuis plusieurs heures, il portait des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau aussi sombre que son manteau et ses chaussures. Cet homme reçut un coup de téléphone auquel il répondit aussitôt en demandant :

"Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Car je ne savais que nous devions travailler ensemble prochainement." Dans un ton qui ne masquait guère la crainte que lui inspiré sa correspondante.

"Il a eu un incident cette nuit, une de nos planques à explosé. Malheureusement, les pompiers sont déjà sur place. Ils y avaient probablement plusieurs membres présents, l'un de nos membres avait réussi à envoyé un SMS disant qu'ils subissaient une attaque, cependant le temps que nos hommes arrivent sur place... Le bâtiment était en feu, et les voisins étaient sortis dans la rue, empêchant nos hommes d'intervenir vu que les pompiers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver." Déclara une voix froide et élégante.

"Cela a un lien avec les événements de la semaine dernière ?"

"Peut-être, c'est justement pourquoi "IL" vous met en charge de la chasse pour trouver cet ou ces abrutis qui ose s'en prendre à l'Organisation."

"Et pour l'échange ?"

"En ce qui concerne l'échange de demain au parc d'attractions, avec le dirigeant de cette société qui fait du trafic d'armes, puisqu'il n' y a rien de bien compliquer, j'enverrai moi-même deux subordonnés." Déclara une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et visage plus qu'attrayant tandis qu'elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci rangea son téléphone et se dirigea vers son partenaire, c'était un homme très intelligent et doué, ayant une longue chevelure argentée; il avait la même tenue a part pour les lunettes de soleil et qu'il portait un haut vert au col roulé. En ouvrant la porte et entrant ainsi dans la pièce, et annonça:

"Aniki! Vermouth nous a transmis "SES" ordres, on doit désormais s'occuper de cet homme qui s'en prend à l'Organisation. Il semble que certain de nos hommes sont morts cette fois-ci, mais les pompiers y sont déjà, il faudra qu'on passe après eux."

"C'est bien dommage, mais on dirait que nous allons devoir reporter cette discussion a plus tard, Sherry... J'ai un connard à chassé."

"Bien dommage... ne me fais pas rire Gin!" Répondît avec ton sarcastique et un mépris à peine voilé une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, qui était habillée d'une longue blouse blanche.

"Je le dis pour la dernière fois, les possibilités d'accord entre ta sœur et l'Organisation, ne te regardes pas et crois moi, un jour... un jour viendra où tu regretteras ton comportement." En prononçant la seconde partie de la phrase, un sourire carnassier c'était formé sur son visage.

"Les possibilités ! Ne me raconte pas de conneries ! Je suis sure que c'est toi qui es derrière l'idée foireuse qu'elle va devoir appliquer..." On sentait une grande inquiétude dans la voix de la scientifique et à en jugé par les réactions des deux hommes en noir... c'était rare de pouvoir observé ses émotions.

Bien qu'arborant un sourire amusé par la réplique précédente, il préféra se tourner vers son collègue en disant : "Vodka! On va commencer par aller enquêter sur les événements de la semaine dernière puis nous irons voir sur les lieux de l'explosion."

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Flash-Back

Quelques heures plus tôt:

Dans une zone résidentielle, un bâtiment voyait des hommes en noirs venir et repartir de ses murs aux fils des journées, la plupart du temps ces hommes avaient des documents à la main. Ayant appris l'existence de ce lieu, lorsqu'il avait intercepté une mission de l'Organisation une semaine plus tôt; il avait récupéré un mémo demandant de se rendre à ce bâtiment, heureusement pour lui, le propriétaire n'était pas censé l'avoir. Ce qui eut pour effet que l'assaillant avait eu tout le temps nécessaires pour remarquer que vers 3h du matin, le garde fumait une cigarette, quelques minutes au cours desquelles sont attention se relâchait.

Notre assaillant nommé Layfon, s'infiltra dans le bâtiment avec une acrobatie digne d'un gymnaste, puis se dirigea vers une pièce où les fameux documents étaient entreposés. Un larbin était dans la pièce, il fut assommé rapidement, avec un certain plaisir de la part de l'intrus, plaisir qui disparut rapidement, car après avoir vu et photographié les documents qu'ils l'intéressaient, un homme apparut. Sans réfléchir, il dégaina son 'Beretta 92f Sword Cutlass' munit d'un silencieux et troua le crâne du nouvel entrant.

Alors qu'il venait de finir sa cigarette, le garde entendit le bruit de la chute, il envoya un SMS disant qu'il y avait un problème, mais fut abattu alors que son regard s'éternisait sur le décédé, il semblait être un proche... Voyant qu'il venait de tuer deux personnes, il décida de trafiquer l'arrivé de gaz et alors qu'il sortait, le bâtiment explosa tuant par la même occasion l'homme qui avait été assommé.

Fin du Flash-Back

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans une partie de la ville où il ne semblait y avoir que des entrepôts à perte de vue. Un jeune homme au visage sombre, les vêtements tachés de sang ainsi qu'une bosse dans le bas du dos rentra dans un bâtiment qui semblait désaffecté et à l'apparence lugubre, mais cachant en fait une entrée discrète au détour d'un mur, entrée menant à ce qui semblait être une cave secrète vraisemblablement habitée depuis plusieurs années. Bien qu'elle fût équipée du strict nécessaire à savoir: un lit, un bureau sur lequel traînait toute sorte de documents ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable, une salle d'eau, un évier, un frigo et un micro-onde.

Une fois installé, le jeune homme plaça les photos prisent plus tôt sur son ordinateur. Il avait trouvé des informations sur le fait que l'Organisation avait programmé un braquage qui aurait lieu le lendemain, un très gros butin était prévu. Il prit une douche glacial et s'allongea dans son lit avant de regarder sa main droite qui avait pressé la détente de son pistolet, elle était encore tremblante alors que l'incident avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures, et pourtant de son point de vue , cela semblait être il y a quelques instants... vu le nombre de détail qu'il pouvait voir lorsque la scène lui revenait en tête. Tout en soupirant, il murmura : "Alors voilà... maintenant je suis comme eux, hein Anna ? Je ne suis plus qu'un meurtrier..." Rabattant son bras contre ses yeux, il pensa dans un sanglot "Au moins, maintenant, je ne peux qu'aller de l'avant... et puis de toute façon, mes chances de survie sont tellement faibles..."

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait fin a une vie, mais le faire "dans l'exercice de ses fonctions" et comme cela… ce n'est pas pareil.

Il se disait qu'il devait devancer ceux qui mèneraient l'enquête sur ce braquage... ce sera sûrement Takagi et Sato, accompagné par Megure. L'affaire de l'explosion ne sera donnée à la criminelle que quand les pompiers comprendront que ce n'était pas un accident où quand l'autopsie déterminera qu'ils ont été assassinés...

Il ne pue refréner un sentiment de honte alors qu'il fixait son badge de capitaine du département de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo.…

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Dans le quartier de Beika, un jeune détective lycéen avait du mal a trouvé le sommeil alors qu'il pensait à son rendez-vous -qui n'en est pas un, dans un parc d'attractions une dizaine d'heures plus tard avec son amie d'enfance.

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Dans un bâtiment aussi gris, inhospitalier et emplit de tristesse qu'une prison cité plus tôt se trouvait une scientifique inquiète alors qu'elle sentait que sa sœur allait prendre de gros risques pour elle, surtout que sa grande sœur lui avait dit: "Ne t'inquiète pas Shiho, je vais te sortir très vite de cette organisation avec le marché que j'ai fait." N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse plus tôt dans la nuit auprès de Gin... elle sentait que la situation allait empirer, très rapidement.

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Ces trois jeunes tokyoïtes n'avaient aucune idée des proportions dans lesquelles la journée qui s'apprêtait à commencer allait changer leur vie...


	2. Chapitre 1

_AN : Detective Conan ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chapitre 1 : Un braquage et ses conséquences**

Au premières lueurs du soleil, n'ayant finalement pas réussi à dormir après cette nuit qui avait fait de lui un meurtrier, il se releva avant de se diriger vers son évier pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et c'est en le faisant qu'il eu un éclair, pourquoi ce rendre à la banque Yotsubishi du quartier de Beika APRES le braquage alors qu'il avait juste à... Il laissa échappé un petit rire, puis dans ce qui semblé être l'instant d'après il regarda son pistolet d'un regard bien triste en pensant: "Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas y pensé plus tôt... si je suis dans cet état alors que ma quête de vengeance ne fait que commencée... je serai au cimetière avant d'en avoir trouvé un..."

Il attendit qu'il soit 8h00 pour lancer son plan aussi simple qu'efficace car c'est sa la clé pour faire un bon plan; il appela l'Inspecteur Megure:

"Bonjour, Inspecteur Megure à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous Capitaine Breackert ?"

"Bonjour, Inspecteur je voulais vous prévenir que je risque d'être absent aujourd'hui, je suis une piste sur une vielle affaire."

"Je préviendrais l'Officier Sato afin qu'elle vous accompagne..." disait-il avant d'être coupé.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, c'est une piste de routine et puis j'ai l'habitude de travailler seul", il finit sa phrase dans un soupir.

"Je comprend cependant, vous ne travaillez plus pour la Division des Opérations Spéciales, dans cette Division on travaille par duo, d'ailleurs il me semble que c'est vous qui avez demandez à travaillé dans cette Division et sous mes ordres alors que vous disposé d'un grade supérieur au mien. Vous devez donc comprendre qu'il vous faudra tôt ou tard choisir un équipier, ne serait-ce que pour votre propre sécurité. Je ne cherche pas à vous forcer la main..."

"Bien sur, j'en ais conscience ne vous inquiétez pas; j'y réfléchit... j'y réfléchit..."

"Je... bonne journée Capitaine Breackert."

"A vous aussi, Inspecteur Megure."

Après avoir raccroché, le dénommé Juzo Megure se dit qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement rien sur ce jeune homme de vingt-deux ans ayant d'ors et déjà atteint un grade supérieur au sien, a part qu'il est -et de loin- le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la police japonaise et que cette exploit n'a pas été relaté dans la presse, bien sur ce jeune homme dénommé Layfon Breackert que lui avait amené personnellement le Chef Matsumoto il y a de sa trois semaine est brillant, efficace, poli et discret mais... sa retenu à choisir un équipier ainsi que son regard triste et dégoutté lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi... il était d'abord réticent a répondre puis avait finalement déclaré "je travaille mieux seul" une réponse qui m'avais laissé perplexe.

A ce qui était il y a peu l'autre bout du fil, un jeune homme sourit en voyant à quelle point son plan était efficace malgré sa simplicité, il lui suffisait désormais d'un simple déguisement tel qu'un large pull et une casquette assortit au couleur de l'équipe de Baseball local ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Allé loué une voiture, car emmené la sienne sur le lieu d'un futur braquage était plus que stupide.

Arrivé à la banque Yotsubishi du quartier de Beika juste une heure avant ce qui était le début programmé du braquage à savoir la pause déjeuné; afin de savoir qui était la personne étrangère à l'Organisation à qui ils avaient laissé la planification de ce crime. Il remarqua une employé plutôt jolie qui fixait l'heure de plus en plus souvent au fur et a mesure que cette fameuse pause approchait. Elle l'avait remarquer, à ce moment-la, sentant qu'il devait prendre une décision pour ne pas paraître suspect, il décida d'enfiler un costume qui lui était totalement étranger. Layfon se leva, arriva au comptoir et se pencha sur celui-ci entre deux client. Alors que cette employé allait lui dire de prendre un numéro, il la coupa en disant dune voix presque suave:

"Bonjour", retirant d'un geste presque "classe" de la main ses propres lunettes de soleil laissant apparaître ces beaux yeux bleus, il dit, "vous avez peut-être remarquer que je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure, en fait je chercher le bon moment pour venir parler avec une aussi belle femme que vous..."

Elle le coupa en disant, "désolé mais c'est raté, j'ai déjà quelqu'un."

"Ouch... ça fait mal... puis-je au moins avoir le nom de la femme qui m'a mit le plus beau râteau de ma vie?" répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout en riant, soulagé qu'il ne soit qu'un dragueur, elle lui répondit, "Hirota, Masami Hirota."

Sans répondre il se releva et se retourna en faisant un signe de la main tout en vérifiant l'heure au passage voyant qu'il était presque midi, il décida de sortir de la banque. Alors qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra pouvant l'identifier, il s'arrêta près d'un cabine téléphonique, attendant le début du braquage, car même si il était prêt à tuer des Hommes en Noir pour avoir sa vengeance, laissez des victimes innocentes être impliqué c'était différent (bien que selon le plan qu'il avait vue il s'agissait d'un coup de l'intérieur ne prévoyant aucune victime, on ne sait jamais comment ce genre de situation peu évoluer). Il appela la police dès que le braquage commença en disant: "Un braquage a lieu à la banque Yotsubishi du quartier de Beika, dépêchez-vous!" et raccrocha sans laisser le temps au standard de répondre.

Se dirigeant rapidement mais discrètement vers sa voiture il prit en filature le van des braqueurs tout aussi discrètement, en gardant bien sur ses distances afin de ne pas être repéré, il avait d'ailleurs faillit se faire rentrez dedans à un croisement. Lorsqu'il vit les deux personnes se séparés en abandonnant la voiture au bord d'un fleuve, il pensa : "Qui suivre... en toute logique le planificateur évidemment mais lequel est-ce? Dépêche-toi de réfléchir, tu vas les perdre putain! déclara t-il énervé. Soit logique... cette personne a passé un accord avec l'organisation... pour les rejoindre? Pourquoi pas... Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas celui resté à la banque, trop risqué et ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il y travaillait.

Logiquement dans ce genre d'affaire on réduit les effectifs au maximum (plus grosse part et moins de chance de se faire trahir) donc ce n'est pas le chauffeur qui a bien failli me distancer... Avec ce genre de qualités... il a du être embauché pour la fuite au cas où, heureusement que j'avais pris des cours quand j'étais à la Division des Opérations Spéciales.

Reste donc la guichetière nommé Masami Hirota; mais elle me semble trop douce par rapport à ses choix et ses attitudes pour avoir demandé a faire parti de l'Organisation... A moins que ce ne soit pas un test..."

Quelque soit la réponse à cette question, il avait fais son choix. Layfon se mit donc à suivre la guichetière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit revenu à la banque. Il décida qu'il serait plus prudent de placé un émetteur sous la voiture qu'elle avait approché, un voiture de sport rouge; tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire surprendre par des policiers qui aurait pu le reconnaître.

On pouvait voir à son comportement que l'échange aurait lieu plus tard... cette nuit où peut-être le lendemain matin... En tout cas c'est ce que laissé pensé les documents qu'ils avaient trouvé... Documents qui n'indiquaient malheureusement pas le lieu de l'échange. Il décida de se diriger chez lui ayant rendu la voiture.

Presque arrivé dans le quartier qu'il avait quitté ce matin, il reçut un appel de l'INSPECTEUR MEGURE! s'écria t-il mentalement avant de reprendre son souffle et de décrocher:

"Inspecteur Megure, un problème..." dit-il la voix un peu tremblante.

"Capitaine Breackert, vous le savez peut-être mais il y a braquage un peu plus tôt dans une banque de Beika."

"J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé a la radio, vous avez besoin de mon aide?" Il sentait le stress monté en attendant la réponse.

"Non, on avance bien de ce côté par contre, il y a eu meurtre au parc d'attractions Tropical Land, et si vous pouviez vous en chargé..."

"Pas de problèmes", coupa t-il, "de toute façon la piste que je suis ne m'aidera pas aujourd'hui", alors qu'il allait raccroché l'Inspecteur reprit la paroles.

"D'ailleurs, on m'a informé que le détective lycéen Kudo Shinichi est sur les lieux, il vous aideras surement, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré je crois?"

"Non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir... j'y serais dans trente minutes, au revoir."

"Au revoir"

Après s'être changé, reprit son arme de fonction et son badge, il boucla le trajet en moins de vingt minutes; tout au long du trajet, son esprit était obsédé par la volonté de trouvé les raisons qui avait poussé cette Masami Hirota a faire un marché avec l'Organisation. D'ailleurs, Layfon avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans son C.V. "peut-être que c'est une fausse identité... il faudra que je fasse quelques vérifications au poste, plus tard. Il arriva sur les lieux aux dernières lueurs du soleil et aperçu ce fameux détective... Il se fit expliquer la situation par un policier en uniforme, ne donnant aucune réponse simplement quelque signe de tête. Lorsque le policier lui informa qu'un couteau ensanglanté avait été retrouvé dans le sac de sa petite-amie et que c'était surement avec ça, que la victime avait été décapité. Il rigola avant de dire:

"Il est improbable qu'un jeune femme comme ça ait eu la force de décapité quelqu'un avec un couteau... Et dans un délais aussi court c'est impossible."

Il alla ensuite parler au jeune détective qui semblait avoir déjà eu le temps de tout comprendre et l'interpella:

"Alors Mr. Shinichi Kudo que pensez vous de cette affaire?" En lui montrant son badge, et son carnet. Doublement surpris le lycéen se figea quelques secondes, tout d'abord parce que les policiers en général ont du mal à le laisser faire son enquête, alors là, venir le voir en lui demandent ce qu'il en pense... d'autant plus alors qu'il le rencontre pour la première fois. Voyant l'air surpris du lycéen l'Inspecteur reprit; "l'Inspecteur Megure m'a parlé de vous en me confiant cette enquête, a moins que vous n'ayez pas d'idée sur le crime?"

"Si... si bien sûr", puis il expliqua tout le déroulement du crime en commençant par expliqué que l'arme du crime était le collier qu'il avait trouvé en morceau et finit par désigné la coupable, coupable qui avoua son crime dans la foulée.

"Bien, merci beaucoup, Mr. Shinichi Kudo." Dit-il en ce retournant pour vérifier que la voiture rouge était bien à l'adresse du nouvel appartement de Hirota, adresse qu'il avait noté quand il s'était renseigné sur les employés et c'était bien le cas.

Ran qui avait vu toute la scène approcha Kudo une fois l'affaire fini et lui demanda:

"Qui a t-il ?"

"Je... non rien, pourquoi cette question?"

"Tu m'as juste semblé plus hésitant que d'habitude, mais je peux me tromper!"

"Ce policier ne s'est pas présenté..."

Elle coupa, "il t'a montré son identité, non ?"

"Oui, Capitaine Layfon Breackert."

"Et donc ?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Et bien c'est un grade supérieur à celui de l'Inspecteur Megure, alors qu'il semble avoir la vingtaine... il n'a pas du tout semblé surpris de mon explication sur le meurtre qui était pour le moins surprenante... et surtout, surtout il est venu me demandé de lui son avis..."

"Et bien moi, je trouve sa logique..."

"Logique !?" lui répondit-il.

"Pour avoir un tel grade si vite il doit être doué et intelligent, de plus si il connait l'Inspecteur Megure, il devait avoir entendu parler de tes qualités... non?"

"Oui, c'est surement vrai..."

Alors qu'il faisait nuit, Kudo s'éclipsa en disant: "Désolé Ran, commence à rentré sans moi!" Et elle le perdit de vue avant de pouvoir le rattraper.

Shinichi ne voulait pas inquiété Ran plus que ça d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune de preuve de ses doutes mais ce Capitaine l'intriguait alors lorsqu'il lavait aperçu suivant deux hommes habillé tout en noir à l'allure douteuse qu'il avait lui même aperçu plus tôt dans la journée sans y prêté une grande attention (il faut dire qu'il avait préféré se concentrer sur Ran à ce moment-là).

Ayant remarqué qu'il était filé d'une manière... peu efficace par un détective lycéen le policier décida d'appelé du renfort de manière préventive.

Au détour d'un bâtiment, les deux criminels étaient en train d'effectué la transaction que Gin et Vodka était supposés faire avant d'être redirigé la veille. Voyant la transaction Layfon préféra attendre que le chef d'entreprise véreux soit partit, il serait facile à retrouvé plus tard et puis étant seul pour attraper deux criminels probablement armé c'était déjà assez compliqué, pour se faire, il rappela la sécurité en leur disant de se dépêcher de venir et de bloquer le troisième individu à l'entrée du parc en donnant une description très détaillé pour cela.

Enfin, il était presque seul puisqu'il avait été rejoint entre-temps par Shinichi auquel il donna l'ordre de se taire et de ne pas bouger du doigt en tenant son arme à la main.

Et c'était parti, il avança rapidement avant de se cacher derrière un muret de l'autre côté de la scène et lorsque le premier criminel passa il l'assomma sans ménagement et sans sommation d'un coup derrière la tête et s'approcha du second, attrapa sa main alors qu'elle sortait l'arme de son dos et plaça son arme sous la mâchoire du second criminel en lui disant: "Relâche ton arme tout doucement si tu veux vivre." Lequel s'exécuta, il avait dit cette phrase de manière suffisamment faible pour que le détective n'entende rien. Détective qui mena deux agent de sécurité qui venait d'arrivé vers la scène en leur expliquant la situation. Les criminels furent arrêtés et l'Inspecteur Megure arriva sur les lieux ayant été prévenu et il approcha vers Breackert en lui disant:

"Et bien, vous êtes efficace vous ! Dans une journée ou vous m'aviez dit de pas être disponible vous résolvez une enquête, et arrêté trois individu impliqués dans une autre affaire criminel."

"Trois, l'homme dont j'avais donné la description à donc été arrêté?"

"Oui, il a déjà été conduit au commissariat où il sera interrogé plus tard, apparemment c'est une histoire de trafic d'armes."

"C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, quand à l'affaire de meurtre ce n'est pas moi, mais ce détective qu'il faut remercier", dit-il en pointant Shinichi, "d'ailleurs il faudrait lui demandé de nous accompagné au commissariat pour son témoignage."

"Il est déjà tard, de plus il est mineur... on peut le faire venir demain?"

"Je préférerais le faire tant que c'est encore frais dans nos mémoires, enfin si sa vous convient Mr. le Détective?" dit-il en s'adressant à Shinichi qui s'était rapproché pour entendre la conversation.

"O...Oui, aucun problème."

"Par contre, si vous avez quelqu'un à prévenir n'oublié pas de le faire une fois arrivé au commissariat", lui dit le Capitaine.

"Merci de m'y faire pensé."

"Bien allons-y, repris l'Inspecteur Megure."

Sur le chemin alors qu'il était seul dans sa voiture Layfon vérifia la position de l'émetteur et sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Une fois arrivé a destination, Shinichi téléphona à Ran afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, puis donna une déposition très précise à laquelle sourit d'un air blasé l'Officier Sato. Une fois finit, alors qu'elle allait se lever, il lui demanda:

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas semblé surprise lorsque j'ais décrit la manière dont 'l'arrestation' a été faite?"

"Parce que c'est la manière dont-il travaille. Tout simplement, et je te demande de ne pas l'approché."

Surpris d'une telle demande, il demanda, "pourquoi? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demandez ça!"

"Et je n'ais pas l'obligation de te laissé enquêter sur mes enquêtes, mais je te demande ça en tant qu'être civilisé, tout le monde n'a pas eu une vie aussi facile et belle que la tienne, alors tes leçons de morales à deux balles, tu te les gardes! Il fait ses arrestations comme il entend, et si il y a un problème, c'est à ses supérieurs de réagir et certainement pas à un lycéen arrogant qui idolâtre un personnage fictif."

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant un détective lycéen interloqué dans la pièce. Lorsque l'Officier Takagi croisa le détective, il vue le malaise dans les yeux du jeune homme et l'interpella:

"Ça va Kudo?"

"Oui, enfin je crois... il y a quelque chose entre l'Officier Sato et le Capitaine Breackert?"

"Il lui a sauvé la vie sur une enquête la semaine dernière, mais c'est fait engueulé par un Inspecteur de l'Inspection Générale des Services car il n'avait pas suivit la procédure."

"Si il n'a pas suivit la procédure, c'est quoi le problème?" Demanda le lycéen ne comprenant pas qu'on excuse Breackert alors qu'il avait fauté.

Devant cette réponse, le visage de Takagi s'assombrit alors qu'il répondit:

"Si il avait suivit la procédure, l'Officier Miwako Sato serait au cimetière... Mais je suppose qu'un lycéen ne peut pas comprendre..."

Et il partit laissant un Shinichi encore plus perturbé rentré chez lui; la journée se termina par une demande du Capitaine Breackert à l'Inspecteur Megure sur le fait qu'il puisse reprendre sa piste sur cette vielle affaire, question à laquelle il obtenu une réponse évidemment positive au regard de la journée.

Après être rentré chez lui, Shinichi se déshabilla et rentra dans sa douche, il l'avait choisi chaude presque bouillante. Son esprit était obnubilé par CE regard; au long de sa vie, il avait pu observé bien des regards: le regard protecteur et plein de fierté de ses parents, le regard complice et chaleureux de Ran, le regard incrédule du professeur Agasa devant l'échec de l'une de ses inventions, la rivalité dans celui d'un autre détective lycéen qu'il avait croisé sur une piste de ski, le regard fort et plein de justice de l'Inspecteur Megure lorsqu'il confrontait un criminel, le désespoir ou la honte dans celui de ce même criminel, la tristesse dans ceux des proches des victimes ou la rage et la colère lorsque justice n'était pas rendu et... le regard froid d'un criminel "endurci" n'éprouvant aucune peine ni aucun remords en commettant ses actes.

Cependant, il n'avait encore jamais vu un regard comme celui du Capitaine Layfon Breackert... un regard qu'on croirait vide, pas froid, vide... c'est ce qu'il penserait s'il n'avait pas vu, une rage sans limite noyée par une profonde tristesse lorsqu'il avait désarmé les criminels. Il finit par aller se coucher en se demandant: "Comment voit-on la justice lorsqu'on possède un tel regard? Suis-je aussi immature et idéaliste que l'a dit l'Officier Sato... et si c'est le cas, et ce que çela me jouera des tours..."

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Layfon de son côté ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ils voyaient ces images, les images des trois hommes qu'il avait assassinés, car même si c'était des criminels, tué quelqu'un, c'est pour le moins... effrayant, cette sensation que ce choix, ce fait, changera complètement les choses et de manière définitive... c'est effrayant. Rageant de la situation, il décida de partir en planque pour surveiller la braqueuse de banque de la veille alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore bougé, "je pourrais réagir plus vite" pensa-t-il... car il voulait absolument voir quel membre de l'Organisation viendrait la rencontrer et quel était le marché qu'une personne à l'apparence et aux méthodes si "douces" pouvait avoir avec eux. "Je me demande si ce sera l'un des cinq..."

Arrivé sur place longtemps avant le levé du soleil ; cette fois si, il avait jugé bon de prendre son arme de service, sa plaque et sa voiture à lui, car si la situation dégénérait, il fallait qu'il puisse justifier ces mouvements. Il patienta dans sa voiture ne trouvant aucune occupation et alors que son esprit s'était vite attelé à lui donner la nausée, ce qui fut le début d'une difficile introspection:

"Mais c'est pas vrai! Avoir la nausée rien qu'en repensant à 'l'approche' que j'aie faite à cette femme hier... Mais je suppose que c'est normal après avoir vu 'cette scène'...(un haut-le-cœur le prit violemment rien qu'en y pensant) ne pas avoir touché ne serait-ce que la main ou parlé personnellement à une fille depuis sept ans, sa me rappelle l'autre coup quand l'Agent de la circulation Yumi Miyamoto m'avait invité au karaoké le jour de mon arrivé dans la division en guise de bienvenu... une intention louable, une bonne idée... mais un résultat qui à été ma fuite en courant moins de vingt minutes après être arrivé, bien sur, je me suis évidement excusé le lendemain en prétextant des migraines.

Pour quelqu'un qui avait été la définition même de solitaire ces dernières années, je crois bien que la dernière fois que j'aie parlé à quelqu'un personnellement, c'était le jour de mon BAC... j'avais quinze ans en ayant commencé l'école à 12 ans; un vrai petit génie…

Et Megure qui veut que je fasse équipe avec Sato... non mais sans déconner, après je sais bien que tout les flics ne sont pas des pourris comme ils l'étaient "eux" mais faire équipe avec quelqu'un, bien sur, c'est bossé ensemble, mais c'est aussi discuté, échangé apprendre à se connaître et resté froid a ce moment-là serait encore plus suspect; et si, ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'est ma vie était révélé... ils se méfieraient et me surveilleraient. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour sa que j'ais quitté la Division des Opérations Spéciales, la bas je bossais seul mais être entouré de personnes aussi doué et suspicieuse à longueur de temps, ce n'était justement qu'une question de temps avant que l'un de mes collègues ne découvrent mes activités parallèles si je puis dire...

Je suis quelqu'un qui a perdu toute foi en la justice que se soit celle du Code Pénal ou plus généralement et pourtant, j'ai passé un-tiers de ma vie à préparé ma vengeance, mais si je fait ça c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne méritent pas vivre... et paradoxalement je résous avec assiduité chacune des enquêtes qui m'est confié... comme le bon flic idéaliste que je voulais être avant tout ça. Cependant plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je mourrais en échouant dans cette quête, car la vengeance est un jeu dangereux et impitoyable. Car on met tout ce qu'on a en jeux, condamné notre âme ou quel que soit l'équivalent en ayant strictement aucune garanti que sa servira à quelque chose...

Parfois, je me demande si elle serait fière de la vengeance que j'aie entamé en son nom, si je la dégoutterait ou si elle aurait tout simplement préféré que je vive ma vie heureux... Tiens la voilà! 7h15... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de soliloquer... (mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...)."

La voyant partir, il la suivit à distance raisonnable bien que la circulation à cette heure-ci dans la capitale japonaise pourrait rendre cinglé le plus saint d'esprit d'entre nous... de toute façon, il avait encore l'émetteur sur sa voiture.

Presque quinze minutes plus tard la voiture de la dénommer Masami Hirota c'était arrêté sur les docks près d'un entrepôt. Il avait été retardé de quelques minutes, il arrêta sa voiture de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt alors qu'il était en train d'en sortir, il entendit une voiture démarrer, en se précipitant sur les lieux, il vue s'enfuirent deux hommes en noir qui allaient rentré à l'intérieur d'une Porsche 356A noir et alors qu'il allait crié "Police" en les poursuivants; il aperçut la jeune femme a terre saignant au ventre, un pistolet à côté d'elle. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et à ce moment-là, il dut faire un choix les poursuivre ou essayé de la sauver.

Lorsqu'il sentit son corps se diriger vers elle en les laissant partir il pensa "alors comme ça, j'ai encore une âme..." Alors qu'il essayait de stopper le sang, il appela une ambulance en décrivant la blessure et alors qu'il allait appeler des renforts elle fit un geste brusque et il comprit dans son regard...

Il donna leur position et entendit: "l'ambulance sera la dans dix minutes, il répondit d'un simple: OK" puis raccrocha avant de dire à la jeune femme:

"Vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'ambulance... et si je vous bouge..."

Elle lui répondit, "je sais... je le sens... vous êtes l'homme d'hier n'est-ce-pas?" Ne voyant aucune utilité de mentir il acquiesça... et elle lui demanda qui il était et surtout pourquoi il était là.

Il lui répondit, "je suis un abruti, là pour retrouvé et tuer des membres de l'organisation qui vous a tuer..."

"J'aurais un service à vous demandé dans ce cas là... "dit-elle avec un sourire, "ne les mentionné pas dans votre rapport et faites sortir quelqu'un de cette organisation..."

"Pourquoi j'aiderais un de ces monstres...", elle le coupa.

"Ma jeune sœur, c'est une scientifique... elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle à grandit dans l'organisation, c'est pour la libéré que j'ais passé un accord... et... le butin de ce braquage était la monnaie d'échange... mais..."

"Il vous ont trahis... et vous allez être déclaré suicidée... ceci est l'arme avait laquelle ils vous ont tiré dessus, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui mais c'est pas grave si vous lui dites la vérité... en la délivrant et puis moi aussi je les ais piégé", dit-elle d'un sourire, "voyant que ma sœur n'était pas là et ayant compris la situation je leur ai donné la mauvaise clé... j'en avait prit une deuxième comme sécurité... à croire que ça n'aura pas suffit..." dit-elle en lui donnant la vrai,"...en échange de cet argent, libéré ma sœur..." dit-elle en le suppliant et pleurant.

"Qui était ces deux-là ?"

"Gin et Vodka..." , à la prononciation de ce premier nom la rage envahit Layfon qui reprit vite son calme... il aurait le temps plus tard...

"Comment s'appelle votre sœur?"

"Shiho Miyano, je crois que son nom de code est Sherry..."

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal a respiré, du sang commençait à sortir de sa bouche, il lui restait moins d'une minute; voyant l'urgence et alors qu'il avait que sa sœur portait un nom différent, il demanda:

"Et votre prénom?"

"Akemi..." souri t-elle, "vous acceptez... ?"

"Oui..."

"Merci, merci... je..."

"Ne vous forcez pas. J'aurais une dernière question, qui est Rye? J'ais cru comprendre que c'est à cause de lui, qu'ils ont passé ce faux marché."

A ce moment-là, il pu voir de l'amertume, de la colère et de l'affection dans son regard à l'écoute de ce nom, elle expliqua finalement:

"Rye est un agent du FBI qui était infiltré dans l'Organisation... il m'a utilisé pour faire ça..."

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, une grande quantité de sang, gicla hors de sa bouche.

"Ok, pensée a un bon souvenir, a votre sœur..."

"Shiho..."

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit le sourire aux lèvres... "Libéré quelqu'un... Pour une fois j'aurais un objectif vraiment noble... et puis je pourrais ainsi... peut-être me faire pardonner d'avoir laisser une nouvelle fois une innocente mourir de la main de l'Organisation."

Et c'est ce moment-là que l'ambulance choisit pour arrivé... trop tard... comme souvent.

Il profita de l'agitation pour récupérer l'émetteur, alla s'asseoir sur le bord du quai, les jambes dans le vide et broya l'appareil dans sa main en pensant "Gin, enfin... voila l'un des cinq..." enfin il ouvra sa main afin de laisser tomber les restes de l'appareil dans l'océan...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Inspecteur Megure et l'Officier Sato qui avaient été prévenu arrivèrent sur les lieux:

"C'est la dernière des braqueurs? Vous avez trouvé un indice menant l'argent?" demanda Megure en regardant Layfon.

"Elle portait cette clés" , dit-il en montrant l'objet avec les mains encore ensanglanté de sa veine tentative de stopper l'écoulement, "apparemment sa vient de la gare de Beika... sûrement la où est placé l'argent... mais comment ça la dernière?"

"Vous lui avez parlez?" demanda Sato surprise.

"Oui, enfin... c'est tout ce que j'ai obtenu... avant qu'elle... j'ai essayé de l'aidé mais sans réussite", avoua t-il en montrant ses mains.

"Okay, et la dernière parce que le convoyeur que l'on suspecté sans pouvoir l'inculpé ainsi qu'un ancien pilote automobile ont été abattus cette nuit... avec une arme qui semblait du même calibre que celle que vous avez trouvé près d'elle", lui répondit l'Officier Sato. "Mais que faisiez ici ?" lui demanda t'elle.

"C'est calme par ici normalement, alors je viens de temps en temps avant d'aller travaillé..."

L'Inspecteur Megure souleva un sourcil désabusée en pensant, "dans cet endroit sale et en ruines..." avant de retourné voir la scène de crime.

Breackert lui tremblait toujours du contact ensanglanté qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme... Voyant ses tremblement ainsi que le visage d'une blancheur cadavérique et des cernes à n'en plus finir sous ses yeux. L'Officier Sato, s'approcha tout doucement et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Layfon elle lui demanda:

"Ça va aller?"

Elle fut extrêmement surprise en le voyant sursauté de terreur sans un son, réaction qui avait bien failli le propulsé dans l'océan. Et c'est en se relevant qu'il répondit:

"Je vais voir l'ambulance pour me nettoyer les mains, puis je vous rejoindrais afin de donner ma déposition..."

"Mais, je... d'accord." Balbutia Miwako en ce mordant la lèvre de l'avoir fait mal réagir, alors que c'était tout à fait à l'opposé de sa volonté.

Alors qu'elle le regardait se mouvoir vers l'ambulance, elle remarqua que sa démarche criait la fatigue et la lassitude; cependant lorsqu'elle est arrivé avec Juzo, ce qu'elle a aperçu dans ses yeux... c'était, c'était le regard d'un rapace... un rapace qui s'aprêtait à partir en chasse, si bien qu'elle en éprouverait de la pitié pour sa victime. Et bien sur ce regard n'avait rien à faire sur une scène de crime ou plus généralement dans les yeux d'un policier... et pourtant dans les siens, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait faire pensé c'était la pensée que tout criminels n'étaient pas fondamentalement des gens mauvais. Que parfois, on a pas le choix... ce genre de pensé n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de l'Officier Miwako Sato avant de le rencontrer, mais elle avait le sentiment que contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école de police. C'est ce genre de sentiment qui ferait d'elle un policier d'élite.

Non-loin de là, l'Inspecteur Megure donna l'ordre a tout les policiers de retourner à leurs affaires afin de pouvoir finir celle-ci.

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Shinichi avait passé sa mâtiné a ressassé les paroles de Takagi et Sato la veille au commissariat, et ne trouvant pas la réponse, il se décida à ravaler sa fierté et appelé son père afin de lui demandé:

"Bonjour Shinichi."

"Bonjour papa, je vais te poser une question et s'il te plaît, répond moi franchement."

"C'est rare que tu me parles avec une voix aussi sérieuse, je t'écoute."

"Est-ce-que ma façon de voir la justice est idéaliste ou arrogante?"

"... et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question, mais pour pouvoir te répondre, je vais devoir te poser une question... Quel est ta vision de la justice?"

"La loi! Evidemment!"

"Evidemment... Écoutes parfois la réalité n'est pas aussi simple que la loi, cependant la loi c'est la loi et selon moi cela doit primé sur tout le reste après... la justice est un système utilisé et imaginé par les êtres humains, un être humain n'est pas parfait... et donc il est logique de pensé que la justice n'est pas parfaite. Alors si c'était ta question, ne prendre en compte uniquement la loi sur une affaire sans pensé au reste... peut parfois paraître arrogant. Et donné une leçon de morale a un criminel que tu attrapes et quelque chose que tu peux faire... mais le jour où tu te retrouveras à faire des choix difficiles... il faudra accepté qu'à toi aussi on te fasse la morale. J'ais répondu à ta question ?"

"Oui, et tu penses quoi de Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sur un plan technique, c'est un excellent exemple, la volonté de tout observé, de toujours révéler la vérité c'est ce qui fait de toi un excellent détective mais c'est un personnage, tu dois faire tes choix, basé sur tes émotions, ton ressentit et sur ton expérience. Tu peux être un fan de Sherlock Holmes, mais tu dois savoir faire la part des choses. Être un adulte, ce n'est pas que l'être légalement c'est aussi tout ça."

"Je crois que je comprends, merci papa."

"Si tu as des questions de ce genres, n'hésite pas et appelle, je joue souvent avec toi mais pour ce genre de chose, il n'y a de honte à avoir si tu demandes de l'aide. Bon, désolé mais je dois y allé. Au revoir."

"Encore merci et au revoir."

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

Trois heure après avoir quitter la scène crime, déposition terminée, argent retrouvé et les trois braqueurs mort; l'affaire fut classée et la mort d'Akemi Miyano alias Masami Hirota fut classée comme un suicide car la balistique avait conclu que les trois braqueurs avait été abattu avec la même arme et vu que les seules empreintes sur l'arme en question était celle de la jeune femme...

Tout ça terminé, le jeune homme alla prendre un douche bien chaude dans les locaux du commissariat et se changea pour arboré une tenu plus correcte par rapport à celle maculé de sang qu'il avait mis cette nuit avant de quitté sa cave. En sortant du vestiaire, et alors qu'il avait encore les cheveux mouillé et la chemise encore ouverte, il croisât l'Officier Sato qui paraissait a la fois triste et gênée... Elle allait partir lorsqu'il dit, tout en boutonnant sa chemise:

"Désolé pour ce matin, ce n'est pas contre vous en particulier..."

"J'allais mangé, vous m'accompagnez?" devant l'éclat de rire légèrement retenu du jeune homme, elle se mit à rougir et balbutia, "j... je voulais... j'ai une enquête à mener à l'extérieur de la ville et je pensais manger sur la route et puis on m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un pour... m'accompagner alors je..."

"..."

"Désolé, c'est pas grave je..." , elle fut coupé.

"On se retrouve au parking dans dix minutes."

"D'accord" , dit-elle en arborant un magnifique sourire.

Yumi qui avait vu toute la scène, s'approcha de Miwako en lui disant:

"Hm-hm... je ne savais que tu aimais les jeunes, à moins que ce soit les occidentaux..."

"Ce n'est pas ça" , rougit-elle, "et puis on dirait un vrai japonais que ce soit dans ses actes ou sa manière de parler..."

"C'est ma fois vrai, donc tu préfère les jeunes? Parce que la manière dont tu le regarde, cette espèce de sourire triste, c'est tout sauf de l'indifférence! C'est son costume de sauveur qui t'as charmée?"

"Non, c'est juste que... il semble parfois si triste... et je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien même si je doute qu'il soit d'accord... Bon faut que j'y aille, a plus tard Yumi!"

"A plus tard. Quelqu'un de bien hein..." pensa t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Vers 13h, ils étaient arrivé jusqu'à un restaurant qui se situe aux deux-tiers du chemin vers la scène de crime et le trajet c'était pour l'instant passé sans un mot...

Le plat principal venait de leur être servit lorsqu'il entama la discussion:

"Quel est la question qui vous obsède depuis que je suis monté dans la voiture et qui a fait que vous m'avez fixé à au moins une bonne dizaines de reprises?"

D'abord surprise et gênée de cette question soudaine elle répondit après avoir laissé un blanc. "Et bien, vous parlez japonais comme si c'était votre langue natale alors je me demandais..."

"Si je suis née au Japon?"

"..."

"Ou si c'est la première langue que j'ai appris?"

"Et bien les deux" , dit elle en sentant immédiatement l'indélicatesse de sa propre question.

"Dans un sens, oui... celui que vous voyez devant vous est née au Japon et le japonais est sa langue natale."

"Dans un sens ?"

"Je n'ai que très peu d'images d'avant mes trois ans, pourtant je suis sûr que je n'était pas au Japon, à part ces quelques images, je ne me rappelais de rien à mon réveil dans une clinique à Tokyo, ensuite j'ai vécu un temps dans un orphelinat que j'ais fuis pour finalement passé plusieurs année dans la rue..."

"Je suis désolée..."

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, et puis je n'ais pas souffert de ces années là, c'est après... non rien."

Sentant la gène, elle rebondit, "donc... Layfon Breackert?"

"Est un nom que j'ai choisis" , dit-il en souriant.

Elle aurait aimé lui demandé si il avait fait des recherches pour retrouvé sa famille, mais se retenu en sentant que ça avait déjà été difficile pour lui répondre. A la place elle lui déclara:

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là, avec mon hospitalisation suite à l'incendie et les investigations de l'Inspection Générale des Services... je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le dire."

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça." Devant la surprise de sa collègue, il précisa, "je n'ais fait que mon travail, de la façon dont j'avais envie de le faire. L'I.G.S. fait son travail elle aussi, c'est normal."

Elle était estomaqué par cette réponse, il avait risqué sa vie, sauvé une collègue, on venait l'embêter pour cet acte héroïque, et il trouvait ça normal... Il finit par la coupé dans ses pensés en demandant:

"Et du coup, c'est quoi cette affaire?"

"Désolé, je vous ai embarqué la dedans sans même vous expliquer... nous allons sur les lieux d'un meurtre, le cadavre devait être enterré dans les bois depuis deux/trois ans selon le médecin légiste, alors sa risque d'être difficile. Il aurait été tué d'un coup de machette sur la tête, l'angle nous indiquerait qu'il était debout et faisait dos à son agresseur. Agresseur probablement gaucher selon l'angle de l'attaque."

"Une identité?

"Non, l'Officier Takagi s'occupe de chercher parmi les personnes disparus, en fonction de la carrure, de la dates de disparition ou des trait du visage que le légiste à put reconstruire."

"OK."

Après avoir finit de mangé, ils payèrent et reprirent la route, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une aire de repos. Aire de repos qui conduisait à un chemin escarpé, après quelques minutes sur ce chemin, ils durent coupé en pleine forêt pendant deux bons kilomètres de terrain escarpé pour finalement arrivé sur le site.

Layfon entama l'analyse, "il y a des habitations, lieux de campements ou des trucs du genre dans le coin ?"

"Non, malheureusement moi aussi j'y ai pensées..."

"Une particularité propre à ceux lieux?"

"A part la végétation luxuriante et la demi-heure de marche depuis la route?" dit-elle en souriant, "ah si, il y aurait soit disant une plante rare par ici, mais sa n'a jamais été confirmé."

"Donc il a été tué ici... trop long, difficile ou risqué de transporté un cadavre jusqu'ici à pied..."

Elle compléta en disant, "donc il a été tué par une connaissance... car on se méfierait en croisant quelqu'un dans ce genre de lieu."

"Ouais... et cette plante rare?"

Surprise elle répondit, "il y a cinq/six ans des rumeurs de cette plante ont attirés des scientifique dans la zone... mais sans résultat."

"Comment le corps à été retrouvé?"

"Des randonneurs, le bras dépassait de la terre, il a sûrement du bouger avec les intempérie, la petite fille par contre ne risque malheureusement pas de l'oublié."

"Ça c'est certain", l'image de sa propre expérience lui fit se poser brusquement contre un arbre, et alors que Miwako allait le questionner il reprit, "ce chemin de randonné existe depuis... ?"

"Un peu moins d'un an selon le garde forestier et apparemment le chemin était trop dangereux avant c'est pour ça que personne ou presque manifestement ne l'empruntait, et même la c'est par ce qu'elle poursuivait un papillon qu'ils ont finit ici. Le chemin de randonné est à l'opposé du chemin qu'on a emprunté."

"Donc ce n'était pas des randonneurs..."

"D'autres questions?" Demanda Sato, voyant que son supérieur les enchaînaient.

"Une machette, une plante rare, des scientifiques et un lieu complètement isoler... Je crois que j'ai une idée, demandez à Takagi si il y a des botanistes ou une personne ayant une profession similaire qui ont disparus dans notre fenêtre de décès?"

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis:

"Voila c'est fait, il y en a un de Shizuoka, Tatsuma Ito, il correspond à toutes nos données sur la victimes... lorsqu'il avait disparu il y avait des soupçons sur un de ses collègues qui lui devait de l'argent, un dénommé Kazuma Watanabé. Et il est gaucher, mais vu qu'il n'y avait pas de corps."

"On transmet à la police de Shizuoka, ils s'en occuperont non?"

"Oui, par contre expliquez-moi!"

"Dans la voiture." Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Alors?" Demanda t-elle sur le chemin du retour presque impatiente.

"Et bien je pense que Watanabé a du prendre en photo cette plante rare -dans un arboretum par exemple; en lui disant qu'il en avait vu une par ici, malgré sa méfiance Ito à du laisser parler sa passion de botaniste et après tu connais la suite... Quand à la machette il à sûrement expliquer que c'était pour se frayer un chemin à travers la forêt, après il suffisait d'une de ces petites pelles rétractable caché dans son sac et le tour est joué."

"Impressionnant..."

"Pas autant que çà, ce sera difficile à prouvé aussi longtemps après."

"Oui, mais ils y arriveront, il faut croire en la justice." Il soupira en souriant et elle repris, "tu ne crois pas en la justice?"

"En tant que système de répression... ce n'est pas parfait, mais sa fonctionne la plupart du temps, par contre en tant que système de protection... honnêtement, non je n'y crois pas."

"Je vois."

Et c'est ainsi que la discussion finit, sans qu'ils ne cherchent à la redémarrer; ils finirent par arriver au commissariat où l'Inspecteur Megure les félicita, avant de les prévenir que le lendemain, ils travailleraient sur l'affaire de la vente d'armes étant donné que Shiratori qui était censé s'occuper de cette affaire avait du prendre en charge une autre enquête.

Layfon finit par rentrer chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, en ce demandant si c'était sur l'incendie qu'il avait provoqué dans le bâtiment des hommes en noir…

-/ The Price We're Ready To Pay /-

A la périphérie de Tokyo se trouvé un bâtiment qui semblait aussi gris, inhospitalier et emplit de tristesse qu'une prison. Dans ce bâtiment, une scientifique découvrit dévasté les informations sur le résultat sanglant du braquage de banque de la veille:

"Comment c'est possible, j'ai fait toute ces choses horribles pour la protéger... pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale... Pour ne pas qu'elle s'implique dans quelque chose comme ça. C'est à ça qu'elle pensait quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me ferait sortir... Elle est morte pour me sauver, elle est morte à cause de moi, ce monstre sans cœur qui lui servait de sœur..."


End file.
